Shirakage Mouse's Jungle Camp Warrior Month
by Generation's Incarnation
Summary: Enraged that Colonel K had fired Penfold from the Danger Agency and from remaining as DM's sidekick, Shirakage Mouse storms off to the Canadian Wilderness to survive like a native for a month. Can she stay angry at Danger Mouse and complete her gadget free training for 30 days? Inspiration for this fanfic comes from the new episodes "Force of Nature" and "No More Mr. Ice Guy".


My name is Shirakage Mouse. I'm sure if you've read about my adventures with Danger Mouse, you wouldn't want me to retell my life's story again and again. It's quite tiresome, you know. Nevertheless, the least I can do is inform you all of my detailed situation in my narration's first paragraph.

I used the Twistyverse magical orb's powers inside my body to fly to Canada's natural wilderness, around the southwestern location from Lake Nipigon. East from the Wolf River Falls Trailhead was the secret location of the Earth's milkshake supply called "Milkshake Lake", unknown to Teppla Earth's app scanner.

Aside from the name of DM's world's version of Google Earth sounding silly to my new reality, the human soul and memories from my past life and the real world is all still me. If I hadn't endured Boot Camp training with my foster cousin Jeopardy Mouse while growing up again as a white female mouse, I probably wouldn't have desired to push myself to deal with buzzing insects in my ears, going to the bathroom in a manner that was far away from indoor plumbing, or bathing nude in the forest's untainted natural spring.

I even went so far in leaving my digital music player behind. The only man made supplies from civilization that I took with me were a standard first aid kit, camping tent and sleeping bag.

My determination to go all native, create spears, bows and arrows, and design natural booby traps in order to catch wildlife and consume for food...was driven by my human soul's memories of watching Fullmetal Alchemist. It's only logical that I'd survive through this adaptation of living than going nutty and singing the verse, "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention _why_ I was taking this bold lifestyle outside of my usual comfort zone and indoor lab profession. Well, to begin my explanation, I believe I should brief you on the last outburst which I had yelled at my secret agent boyfriend before leaving London:

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

" _ **I'M GOING TO SURPASS JEOPARDY MOUSE AND PRACTICE MY WILDERNESS SURVIVAL SKILLS, DANGER MOUSE! YOUR BOSS IS SUCH A JERK TO PEN-CHAN!**_

" _ **IF I DON'T SEE YOUR BEST FRIEND GET REHIRED AS YOUR SIDEKICK AFTER ONE MONTH OF MY GADGET FREE TRAINING, I WILL NEVER TALK TO YOUR FATHER'S OLD BOSS AGAIN!"**_

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Does _that_ clue you all in on my frustration towards K Taisa, and his latest disregard to Penfold's existence made me snap Big Time? I _had_ to get away from their new running gag routine before I'd do something to the Head of the Secret Service that I might end up regretting. Without temper control, consequences will bite me in my tailed mouse ass.

Now back to my wildlife monthly refuge...

Instead of taking canned food with me from the Danger Flat, my meals came restrictedly from the live prey in the forest. I hunted small animals through the use of organic hunting tools, materials mostly made from the plants and tree bark. These survival weapons managed to sustain my hunger for days until my newly crafted tools were finished.

I said that I wouldn't use gadgets and high advanced technology in the forest. But I didn't say anything about _not_ creating metal weapons through the art of blacksmiths.

My surviving blood related grandmother, Kuraiyuki Mausu, had once told me that the Japanese village of my birth was once populated with a handful of my now scarce mouse species.

The Japanese Tailed white mice of the Asian region were knowledgeable in the ways of Geology and Earth Science. They used the different minerals and metals in the soil to help craft the weapons of Ancient Japan, weapons that had also been shared among the extinct human race.

Now that that 25 year old earthquake had wiped out my village, Kuraiyuki Oba-chan and I are the only remaining Japanese Tailed white mice left on the planet. But I can still use my scientific knowledge and skills to make metal arrowheads and daggers for myself if I had to. And starting fires in my camp and brick modeled oven made good practice for learning how to weld.

I gave the perimeter of my campsite at least 60 square acres of space for me to set booby traps, in case Danger Mouse might come after me. At the perimeter's border, I took the liberty of setting up buckets of honey high above the grounds in the trees. I made sure the honey bee hives were really close to the traps.

For any poor unfortunate moron who fell for the trap and was fleeing from the bees, the nearest spring wouldn't be spotted until another 30 square acres into my territory.

The 2nd trap that I laid was roughly 40 square acres away from my campsite, surrounding me in every direction. The natural key to adding my trap consisted of a huge abundance of beautiful wild flowers in the forest. And this is where the benefits of having a science degree in Chemistry came in handy...

Before I left Danger HQ's lab, I transmuted my DM allergen perfume's chemical compounds to neutralize any harmful affects it might have on the wildlife here. Once the toxins had been altered, I sprayed the wild garden with the DM repellant around the 40 square acres in diameter.

After all, this method of defense will give me a sign that he came after me...when I hear a sneeze in the distance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I marked the lines on a tree next to my tent, counting the days that had passed since my departure from London's Danger flat. 13 days flew by, and I hadn't heard an agency's loud transport vehicle's engine yet.

Long after I'd said a prayer to the summer coated snowshoe hare—which was now cooking on a stick above my campfire, I glanced down to the items that Penfold managed to sneak into my first aid kit without my knowledge.

A couple of neatly made Jam sandwiches wrapped up in cellophane and a pink picnic napkin was the first thoughtful offer the sneaky git did for me. The second item was a letter from him...and it was very personal...

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

" _To my dear friend, Professor Shirakage Mouse,_

" _Please don't be so angry with Colonel K for too long. You know the writers of our show won't have me separated from the Chief's side forever. I understand how much you look up to the past relationship of me and the Colonel. But you should really think about how your rash claim had affected DM._

" _You mentioned his father without choosing your words carefully. Have you forgotten how touchy he gets when people bring up William Manson? Daniel will believe that you're still searching for his father inside his only son, and the friends around him. William is gone..."_

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

I couldn't read anymore of Penfold's letter after that. Because next to his sandwiches was an old picture of Daniel O'Malley...with his father, the Danger Mouse whom my human soul used to know.

Just knowing that I may have loved the late William Manson, and not his sired son caused Daniel an even greater heartache than the time I punched him on the head for being gross through his enjoyment towards breaking wind humor.

I wonder if that's why Nezu-Chan hasn't come looking for me yet. If I hurt his feelings that much again, then I'm sure that the scream—which woke me up this morning—may have been due to a rough end to a weird REM sleep dream. I doubt anyone had fallen victim to my honey bee traps by now.

As I stared at the setting sun, I sighed solemnly to myself and turned over my cooked meat. Dinner's just about ready.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My arms were suspended high in the air by chains on the wall. I couldn't move my body, seeing how tonight's weird dream ran the show in my sleep. Everything was pitch black when I opened my dreamscape's blue tired eyes. The cell room lay in deep dank darkness. And only an extremely small dot of light could be seen in the distance.

Wait. Now that my eyes were adjusting to the dark, the firefly sized light seemed to be getting closer. As the tiny dot reached before my white snout, I could see an image through the keyhole shaped window of light.

There were...a grove of...Gardenia blossoms. But their scent...smelled like my DM allergen perfume. Through the mist of heavy pollen were two perfectly twin silhouettes of Danger Mouse...and they were fighting amongst each other.

I watched helplessly as one of the silhouette's seemed to be losing against the other. The losing silhouette's Mouse Fu moves were slower, as if his senses couldn't focus clearly on his opponent. Then, the sounds of their athletic grunts filled my ears. They sounded exactly like Nezu-Chan.

Still, the losing mouse with the same voice began to cough and wheeze for air, as his opponent's foot smacked his cheek hard with bone breaking force. The weakened mouse's silhouette slid across the floor of their fighting arena. For several long moments, he stopped moving. And I feared that he was too severely beaten by his ruthless double.

But then, his body twitched. Struggling with every last bit of strength in him, he tried to rise up again to his feet. He managed to raise his upper body from the ground...only to have his opponent stomp hard on his back. His agonizing cry from pain reciprocated to my ears, forcing tears to run down my face.

Was Danger Mouse...losing to Sinister Mouse...?!

"I'll..." the defeated DM silhouette spoke gruffly for the first time, then shouted with all his might.

" **I'LL SAVE HER! YOU CAN SHATTER MY SPINE, CRUCIFY MY LIMBS, OR TEAR OUT MY VOICE BOX OVER AND OVER! AND STILL, I'LL SAVE SHIRAKAGE MOUSE!"**

I started sobbing while refusing to take my glistening eyes off of my darkened Love, no matter how badly I wished to look away.

Suddenly, the horror turned even worse, as it psychologically dropped my stomach into a bottomless pit. The dominant mouse silhouette drew out a gun and pointed the barrel above DM's head.

I screamed before the final blow could explode around my eardrums. But instead, a different sound woke me up from that nightmare.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Ahh...snf...Ahh...heh-huh...AH-ah-CHOOO!"_

The intruder's sneeze in my tent, along with the lingering images from my dream alerted my disoriented body to jolt upwards in bed. At the same time under an emotional instinct, I swiftly drew my blacksmith made metal dagger while tackling the intruder to the ground. I had him on his back, my knife pressing dangerously close to his throat.

My heart was still pounding from adrenaline caused by the nightmare. I may as well had looked intimidating to my uninvited guest. But my eyes were also wide with fear, not excluding the streaming rivers which ran down my cheeks.

"N-No, Shira-Chan..." The familiar weak voice pleaded through my teary filled vision. Then, I felt a pair of damp furry paws touch my sweat soaked sleeves. "Shira-Chan," the male intruder rubbed his sticky wet snout against my nose. "It's me, Love."

I lowered my weapon away from Danger Mouse's neck. Then I heard thunder rumbling in the distance from the grey clouded skies. Of course. _That's_ why Danger Mouse came out to find me. I didn't bring any smart devices with me on this trip, so I wouldn't have known when the weather would change during my month out in the forest. And I never enjoyed being near thunderstorms so easily.

I stared out silently in thought until Nezu-chan sneezed again. " _Ah...CHOO!"_

I twitched back to reality and studied him more closely. Dark swollen bumps were visible around his face, ears, arms and legs...most likely caused by my honey bee traps. But he had also brought along a bouquet of the allergen laced azaleas. Idiot. He'll just keep sneezing his head off.

" _Ah-Choo! Huh. Ahh-Ahh-Ahh-CHOOO! Ert-CHOO!"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It started to rain hard while I used the first aid kit's supplies for DM's injuries. Said patient even tried to stifle his vocalized whimpering as I treated any sensitive bee sting on his arm, ear or face.

The thunder outside my tent still caused me to flinch here and there. But I was determined to control my fear and concentrate on the mental task at hand. Besides, that nightmare was much worse than my lilapsophobia.

"Ouch!" Danger Mouse winced again from under my tender touch when I applied ointment to his arm.

"Oh stop it," I told him softly. "This isn't the first time I've treated your wounds, you know."

He chuckled under his breath. "No need for you to remind me, Darling. I've always admired on how well you patch me up. _You're_ the one who's doing a fine job."

I stuck the final bandage on his body and looked up to him, guilt hanging heavily over me. "Daniel," I said while swallowing a lump in my throat. "I'm sorry...sorry for what I've said 13 days ago."

I was immediately embraced into an unexpected hug. DM's body shook slightly as he treasured every moment of my nearness. I felt his snout nuzzle the back of my neck and his teardrops moistening my white fur and skin.

"Dammit, Shirakage Mouse," his voice cracked emotionally. "I _really_ envy your cleverness, despite the fact that you're evenly as stubborn as I am. Just where the bloody devil do you get your strength from!? You've been camping out here and bathing in a spring for nearly two weeks. And still, you smell more refreshing than I do.

"Have you gotten the slightest clue of how my friends and I were worried about you!?" Danger Mouse pulled away and stared his amber eye at me seriously. "I want you to always stay in contact with us. I have to know that you're alive and capable for this kind of training without using your powers.

"After all," he blushed slightly and glanced away with a narrowed slit in his eye. "I won't just let you polish off your wilderness survival skills... _if_ it's true that you and Jeopardy Mouse have surpassed such a challenge without me."

I blinked my shimmering blue eyes towards that last part. When the stunned moment had passed, I burst out laughing through my grinning teeth. "Aw, Nezu-chan," I smiled at him with teary mirth. "That's _so_ like you...finding a rivalry excuse to end another lecture about your concerns for me.

"Don't tell me you're still brooding about how awful your gadget free camping trip week was...when you started to rely on nature to survive?"

He pouted his pursed lipped expression to the side before succumbing to a sudden sneezing fit. " _HrrrrCHT! CHT! Cht! Ah-Ha-CHOO!"_

"Bless you," I giggled. Glancing to the flowers that he picked for me, I gathered them in my hands and raised them to his sniffling snout.

" _Huh-!"_ DM gasped desperately before sneezing again in his paws. " _HuuUh-CHOOO!"_

"Nezu-kun," I said as I lowered the bouquet while he blew his nose on a handful of leaves. "Why did you pick these for me when you knew that I laced them with my allergen perfume sample?"

He sniffled a few more times and took a couple of congested breaths. Then he turned back to me and smiled sheepishly.

"You exbress mbore of your caring side to mbe when I suffer fromb cottond grass scented hay fever... _Snf._..mbaking it quite easier for mbe to claimb a soft spot ind your heart and a warmb bed ind your armbs."

I glanced at the bunch of gathered leaves in DM's hands, and a realization suddenly hit me. "Nezu-kun," I asked, keeping a smirk from forming on my face. "How long have you been using those leaves as tissues?"

My boyfriend's snout kept twitching madly, and he would paw at his nose with increasing vigorous ness. " _Snf._ Ndot very long. But now that you'be mbentioned it... _snfle...heh...snf..._ mby ndose won't stop itching."

I snickered slightly as my suspicions were confirmed.

" _Eh-CHOOOOO!"_ Danger Mouse sneezed again, snuffled breathlessly and raised a brow towards my reaction. "What ever is so funny, Shira Darling?"

I smiled at him while covering my lips with a pawed hand. "Daniel O'Malley, I hope that you'll enjoy staying in my heart and arms for a bit longer than I'd wish. Those leaves that you've gathered to blow your nose on... They are actually Poison Ivy leaves. Very nasty itching devils."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh Good Gri- _ah...Hp'ndht'chew! Gasp~~! Eh'hckndt!"_

"Oh my," I chuckled, feigning surprise to the British mouse's plight in my arms as he lay beside me on my sleeping mat. "Gesundheit, Kawaii ne~~~."

DM pouted miserably through his nose rubbing and sniffles. He was grateful that I still had the picnic napkin from Penfold's jam sandwiches; it made a nice pink handkerchief. Nevertheless, Nezu-chan was a guy, and the color Pink was so not his type.

The poison ivy had left the tip of his nose tinged and flaring redder than its normal hue. The tingling of the itching plant's effects sent the irritation up into his nasal cavities, causing his nose to go into a frenzy of fits.

"Oh- _h-hhh...nd-nd-no-ahh...hhh Heh'tsschhjuhew! Ehh'KSSchjushew! Hehhh-h-h-h-h-h Hehhh'EHH'kctshew!"_ Danger Mouse breathy sighs and congested sniffs gave an aura that his energy was draining more and more, every time his fits ended for a brief moment. "Shira-Sadn..." he exhaled out a groan.

I cooed softly and kissed the top of his head. "Please try to catch some sleep tonight, Nezu. We wouldn't want you to be a sneezy mess until dawn, now would we."

DM sighed out a light chuckle while smiling from my tender gestures. "I love you when you care about me."

"I can top that," I challenged near his left ear. "I fall in love with you every time you come after me...whenever we separate through long periods of drama and disagreements."

His weary and glazing amber eye drooped its lid slightly as he yawned. "Would some of those times include Damsel Rescuing and Nightmare Relief, Love?"

My smile wilted and my gaze hardened as I remembered the ominous dream I had earlier tonight. But DM gave me his stern, sympathetic look.

"I saw how dreadful your beautiful face expressed itself when I found you sleeping in here. I was very worried about you, Shirakage. I thought you may have been suffering from a fever, yet you looked so healthy and strong."

I smiled wryly at his assumption. "I really _did_ look so awful to you, huh."

DM's nose twitched again and his jaw slacked. " _Hah..._ S'cuse mbe..." He rolled over away from my chest and pressed the pink handkerchief against his nose. " _Heht'scheww! Ahh-Ahh-Hh-Ehh'KSSchjushew!"_

"Bless you," I said after hearing the muffled hearty sounds of love. As I allowed sleep to consume my consciousness, I vaguely heard the rain and thunderstorm go quiet outside of our tent. It finally stopped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, Danger Mouse," I said flatly with a deadpanned look. "I said a prayer for the brown furred snowshoe hare, killed it, gut it open, and it is now cooking above the lit firewood.

"So you can open your eye, stop retching by those trees, and come back over here now."

The World's Greatest Secret Agent had rushed over to the edge of the forest clearing when I had begun preparing our caught breakfast for the morning. Honestly. Nezu-chan shouldn't be this grossed out from hunting small animals for food. Besides, if I had packed my own canned food, I'd leave the wildlife alone while protecting them from the bastards who hunted for Sport.

Danger Mouse shuffled back to our campsite, shuddering with a green face. "Wouldn't you have preferred to steal eggs from a bird's nest as an alternative choice for our breakfast, Shirakage?"

"That's too simple," I replied while turning the skewered meat over. "Besides, it wouldn't get the narrator to cut the camera and move it away from the viewers' sight."

"Yes, well," he glanced to the side briefly. "I just thought that he might have already informed you that Penfold's been rehired as my assistant again." He grinned hopefully at me. "So why don't we head on off back to London now?"

Doubt clouded my face as I remembered how cross I was to DM earlier about the new low in his boss's relationship with Penfold. "Oh, I don't know, Nezu-Chan..."

"Please, my...D...D..." He raised his hand, pivoting away and sneezed hard into his shoulder. " _Heh'tsschhjuhew!"_

"Bless you," I said as he ran his finger up and under his poison ivy afflicted nose; the movement flaring the sides red as he sniffled.

"Please...?" He begged again. "You've proven yourself to me already that you can survive out here for 30 days. Even Jeopardy could see that you're just as adaptable as she is."

I pursed my lip while eyeing DM's exhausted expression. His face twitched comically again as he tended to his bothersome nose.

" _Hhhh...H'chnd! Kx'Knht! Hhh...hhh...HEH'tnxkdt!"_ The secret agent male mouse sighed heavily from burying his nose in Penfold's pink handkerchief. " _Ugh._ Good Grief," he mumbled irritably.

I noticed how deprecated the cloth was becoming after DM gave it a generous wet blow. A couple of lines had etched under his beautiful amber eye. And his nose was squelching from deep congestion whenever he rubbed it.

"Ok fine," I surrendered with a huff. "But _only_ because you're in need of fresh tissues."


End file.
